The Ghost of Life
by Snare Drummer 1.2.3.4
Summary: Three best friends and the person who watches over head over to a haunted house to investigate when it become a problem to the people that live there. And if they aren't careful, death might befall on them.
1. 10, 28 The Ghost

_The Ghost of Life_

Hello people, I am going to tell you a story about the Ghost of Life. It's about when Ethan, William, Mrs. Chabot and I go into a friend's house. What are the friend's names you ask? Well, there names are Jim, Jack and Mr. Woodward. We all didn't know that their house was a little haunted. We went there for a sleepover, sleeping in a room that was haunted. Now the story!

To start off with a introduction would probably be the best so you know who we are. My name is Lindsey Lynn. I have have light blond hair, light blue eyes, and I'm a freshmen in high-school. I'm the leader in our little group, and I do most of the planning, along with the help of my two friends.

Ethan Blake, one of my two friends, is the head strong person of the group. He's the bravest of us all, but at the same time, he can act like the stupidest of us all. He's always the first to start a fight. He's got short black hair, bright green eyes, and the whole bad boy style in him. But he has his moments when he wants to be nice. He's the oldest out of the three of us. He's in the same grade as myself and my other friend, William.

William is the youngest out of whole group and the most intelligent of us all. He has a way with getting into any computer, he's the best hacker around (its the only way that Ethan was able to pass his classes.) Yet one thing he has a problem with is that he's scared easily, due to the fact that he was bullied often in the younger years of his life. Ethan and I came to his rescue and we've been best friends since. He's about a inch under me in high, so about 5'4. He had a light brown hair that just fell over his eyes, which were a dark blue.

Last is our friend/person who wont leave us alone because she has to watch us while our families are away, Mrs. Chabot. She a pretty good person to talk to at times, but the factor that bothers her the most is when we look into other peoples haunted houses and places that have been confirmed to be haunted. She hates it and thinks its wrong for children like to believe in stuff like that. She also didn't agree for us to investigate Mr. Wooward's home, so we called our parents and explained that we wanted to search into the supernatural, they agreed at once and told Mrs. Chabot to let us go there. Mrs. Chabot has this ugly colored hair that just makes you want to puke. Her eyes were such a dark brown that they looked to be onyx black, the eye color of a evil witch.

We first heard of this haunted house form a friend of ours named Mr. Woodward. He told us that the house was, in the beginning, just a little old and out of date, yet after settling in for about a few weeks, things started to change. It started out with just few things of his and adoptive sons, Jim ad Jack, disappearing. But after a few more mouths passed by, things began to get worse. Doors shutting on their own accord, and plates falling from the shelves, nothing causing them to move. We had the three of them leave the house for the time being so that we could see how the ghost would act around us, and so that they wouldn't get hurt.

When we first arrived into the house, we went upstairs and started to search the rooms, starting with Mr. Woodward's. We planned to start a normal conversation to see what the ghost would do when we were just talking to each other. While Ethan, William and Mrs. Chabot were talking next to me, I felt something hard fall on the top of my head.

"Oww! What the heck! What hit me?" I yelped.

"Something just probably fell of the shelf Lins." Ethan said.

"Nothing fell of the shelf Ethan, and I'm no where near anything in the room to be hit by." I said.

"Maybe it's the ghost." William whispered, scared already.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Chabot said, enraged. "There is no such thing as a ghost! Get those thoughts out of your heads, children!"

The rest of the night passed on and soon we all prepared to get ready for bed in the guest bedroom. The boys were to sleep on one side of the room while a curtain was hung in the center of it (curtsy of Mrs. Chabot), to keep the boys separated from us. Although, I think Mrs. Chabot got a little carried away with watching over us with that. She soon shoved us off to bed, and I watched as the others slowly drifted off to sleep.

As the hours passed though, I was unable to follow them into the land of dreams. I tossed and turned for hours on end, until about 1 in the morning. I rose from my bed and headed downstairs. Once down there, I finally began to realize how terrifying this place was, in the dark that is. The only bit f light I had to see my way around the house was by the light of the full moon that showed so brightly threw the window.

I headed down into the kitchen to grab a glass of water hoping it would calm my neves down enough that i could sleep for the few hours of the night that were left. I was never give that chance. The door suddenly closed behind my back as i had entered the kitchen, slamming shut. I pulled on it as hard as I could, but no matter what I did, the door didn't budge. It suddenly felt colder in the room. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep my self warm. I turned around and had to cover my mouth with both of my hands to keep from screaming.

In front of me was the ghost.  And he was nothing but pure ugly. Even though he was a ghost, he looked as if he had still just moved on to the grave. Most of the left side of his body and face was burned. Causing little pieces of the skin to hang on the edge of his bones that were supposed to be his face. No hair was on his head, and you could see the flesh of his body rotting and blood still rolling down from the wounds.

"Who are you?" I asked. The ghost opened its eyes to revile to me that it had only 1 and a half. The blood fell from the eye which was half gone. He slowly floated towards me and i tried to step back from him, only for my back to met the wall and trip, falling to the ground.

The ghost continued to approach and I covered my eyes, fearing the end had come for me, but was surprised when I felt only a small cool breeze. I opened my eyes and saw that the ghost was gone, for the moment. I got up to leave when the ghost reappeared next to me and it took all i could to keep from screaming. I was able to turn my scream into a gasp and I feel back to the floor. The ghost came up to me again, this time letting his bloody fingers trace the side of my face, a cool breeze was where his fingers touch me.

"Now my dear," The ghost said. "If I were to kill you, as you believe me to do, then who would there be to scare? It wold put me out of a job." The ghost laughed, throwing his head back.

"Ahh, to be alive again." He said. "Now my dear, I believe that we must 'talk'. There are things i will explain, and you _will_ listen. Understand?" I nodded my head in fear.

"Good girl. I am a sprit from the old house that was here before this one, maybe two hundred years ago. I do not remember my real name, so I am just called Haunted. It fits me perfectly. It is a hobby of all ghosts to scare the souls of the living most all the time, yet, during one to a few days in a year is when we appear to show our best pranks and show ourselves, for me this is three days before the day you call 'Halloween'.

"You are the first of your friends to see me and fear me, but now that I have gotten you, it would be harder to get you again, now that you know of me. But you will _not _tell your friends about me until they find out on there own, or I just might make a exception this year to take on a apprentice in scaring the living, by kill one or more of your friends. Now go its time for you to go, the sun is here, and I must sleep for tonight." As I blinked my eyes, he was gone, and just as he had said, the sun was just barely rising over the hill side outside the window.

I slowly headed back upstairs to our room and crawled onto my bed, enjoying the daylight, to be protected from Haunted. I never noticed how much I loved the sun until now.

I heard Ethan stir from on the other side of the room. I watched him stand on the other side of the room behind the curtain that Mrs. Chabot had placed up between us. I slowly got up from my bed and passed threw the curtain to see him. He had on his sweat pants from last night along with a thin, sleeveless shirt on. He pulled out his MP3 player and sat back on his bed, putting the ear pieces into his ear and flopping back down on the bed with not a care in the world. Yet just as his head came back, it hit the wood on the back of the bed. He jumped up from where he sat and rubbed the back of his head, groaning.

I couldn't help but laugh at that, but I didn't go unheard. Ethan raised his head and looked at me.

"Morning." I whispered, lowering my face to look at the floor to hide a blush that was coming to my face. He nodded and lowered his own head. Why he did that, I have no idea.

"Want to go down for breakfast?" He asked me. I nodded and let him lead the way downstairs.

"By the way," He said. "Why do you look so tired? Bad night?"

"Yeah," I said. "I didn't get any bit of sleep. It makes me feel like I'm dead on my feet." He laughed at this before stopping after we had gotten to the bottom of the stairs. Before I knew what happened, he had gotten up behind me and literally swept me off my feet. My arms raced up to wrap themselves around his neck to keep from falling.

"What are you doing?" I said, surprised by this action.

"I'm helping you down the stairs before you fall flat on your face." He laughed. He carried me downstairs and placed me at the table before looking for some breakfast. He pulled out a glass of orange juice and some cereal.

"I hope we find something tonight." He said, taking the seat next to me. "Last night we didn't find anything, only the clue that something hit you."

"I know that you'll find something Ethan, you always do." I said, finally at ease as i sat next to him.

**Author's Note:**

**This is one of my newer stories and I hope you like it!**

**Horse 7**


	2. 10, 29 Free at Last

_The Ghost of Life_

During the time Ethan and I sat at the table together, we talk and enjoyed spending these moments together, or at least I did. Once breakfast was done and gone, it got quieter between us. Not like an awkward silence, but a comforting silence. Yet at the same time it bothered me, for I feared an attack form Haunted, even if he did say that he would be resting. I was worried for my best friends, hey, even for Mrs. Chabot who drives us crazy.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps descending form the stairs. They were light and swift, so it had to be William. Mrs. Chabot's footsteps would sound like a ton of bricks falling on each step.

"Hey Willy!" Ethan called. William glared at him.

"Ethan how many times must I tell you to call me William or Will, not 'Willy'." William said, shuddering at the nickname Ethan had given him.

"Doesn't matter, you'll always be Willy." He chuckled. William groaned, but dropped it and walked into the kitchen looking for breakfast. I walked in after him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Morning Will." I giggled. "Need any help finding stuff?"

"Yeah Lins, where's the bread?" He asked.

"First cupboard to you left." A deep voice said. I jumped, fearing it was Haunted, but I relaxed and tried to get my heart to beat normally when I saw that it was Mr. Woodward.

"Good morning Mr. Woodward." I said.

"Good morning. How was last night?"

"It was good." I said, not wanting to mention the horrible night I had when meeting Haunted.

"That's good. Say is that woman, Mrs. Chabot I believe, up yet?"

"Why, you desperate?" Ethan called form in the living room, laughing. I watch Mr. Woodward glare at him.

"No Ethan, I am not desperate, but I was going to ask her to come and spend the day out so that you could have some more space and so she could relax. My sister was going to take her, but with that rude attitude…"

"Wait! Take her, please take her. I can't stand her! I am so sorry for what I said. Please take her!" Ethan said, even getting on his knees and begging, very unlike him, but effective enough for Mr. Woodward to agree.

"Alright, my sister should be here in a minute to take her out for a day of relaxation, while you three stay here. Just promise me one thing, don't break my house." He said.

"Affirmative sir!" Ethan said, saluting him. Will and I did the best we could to cover our laughs, and somehow we did it. I was surprised when Mr. Woodward laughed out loud, causing Will and I to laugh along with him.

"What's with all that racket?!" We all froze in place and looked to the sound of the face and looked up the stairs to see Mrs. Chabot coming down the stairs.

"I was having a good dream, one that you need not to hear about, and you _rudely_ wake me up with you laughing! Children get back up those stairs and get into bed!" She yelled.

"But Mrs. Chabot, it's already 7:30, it's not early at I all." I said.

"Not buts! Off to bed! NOW!" She yelled. I looked over at Ethan and Will, hoping that they had a way out of this, but they didn't, just before she yelled again, Mr. Woodward stepped in.

"Mrs. Chabot, why don't you go out for a day, relax for a bit, enjoy the city." He said in a calm tone, surprising her.  
"I can't, I must watch these children! I have no time for rest when I must look after them, and their crazy ideas." She said.

"Why not leave the kids for a few hours, after all they are 15, don't you think they can be left alone for one day? And after all, even you need a break every once in a while."

"Well," She pondered. "Maybe for a few hours…"

"Great! My sister will be here in a few minutes to take you out to see the city, go shopping, and go get a nice relaxing massage." Mr. Woodward walked off with Mrs. Chabot, telling her all the great things she could do and we jumped joy as we realized that we would be alone for the _entire_ day!

I was surprised thought when Ethan picked me up and began swinging me in the air. I laughed along with the boys until Ethan set me down I realized how closely I stood to him, his hands were on my arms and I looked up into his face. His face was quiet surprised, and mine became beat red. He quickly let go and I stepped back looking away so neither of the boys could see the blush in my face.

I saw Will look between the two of us before being kind enough to leave the room, claming he had to go to the bathroom. When I heard the door close, I looked back up at Ethan. He was looking at the ground, a slight tint of pink in his checks. Just looking at him made me blush harder, a deep red. I mumbled to him that I was going to go get changed. I saw him look up as I headed up the stairs.

I ran into our room and slammed the door shut. I felt my heart was pounding a millions miles a minute, I tried to control my breathing, not working thought. I went over to my bag of clothes and changed into a sleeves shit and a set of jean shorts that came down to just about me knees.

I had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. I slowly made my way over, fearing it was Ethan. I opened the door and let out a sigh when it was only Will.

"What's up?" I said.

"You really shouldn't try to hide it." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Look, maybe I should be saying this and let fate take its course, but Lins, I see that your head over heels for Ethan." He said. I felt my heart stop beating, and I didn't remember to breath.

"Breath Lins." Will said. I breathed in, but it felt more like a ton of bricks on my lungs.

"And he's head over heels for you too." I felt myself get red in the face as Will told me this.

"He can't be, he has no interest in any girls." I said sadly.

Will smirked. "That's because he's always around you. You're the girl he takes interest in and shoves all the rest away. But what I really want to know is what you see in him."

"He can act nice when he wants to." I defended.

"When was the last time he was nice to you?" Will questioned.

"This morning." I whispered. Will smiled.

"I'll leave you then to think. I'm sorry if I bothered you." He quickly then moved out of the room, yet before he was out the door, I heard him mutter under his breath 'get them together.'

I waited a few minutes to upstairs before colleting myself together and heading downstairs. I headed into the living room when I heard Will and Ethan talking, well actually, more like fighting. I hide behind the corner and watched as Ethan picked up Will by his upper arms and slam him against the wall.

"I can't believe you told her I like her," He seethed. "Now what do you think she'll think of me? This is going to wreck the only thing I have with her! How could you do this to us, we were your friends!"

"I didn't wreak it, I help it, because she likes you back!" Will yelled at Ethan. "When ever she looks away, it's because she thinks you don't like her and she doesn't want you to see her blush."

"Why would she think that?" Ethan said as he slowly lowered Will to the ground.

"It's because you always look away as well, when you blush form what she says and just her being around you." Will said. "Next time you talk to her look at her face, look for her blush."

"I'm sorry Will, I was just so mad, cuz- well you know." Ethan said quietly.

"Yeah I do, now let's get back to being ourselves, _before_ Lins sees us." The two of them chuckled before headed away form the stairs and moving into the kitchen. I breathed out a sight of relief and hurried down the steps, both of the boys heads snapped up when I entered the room.

"Hey guys." I said cheerfully. "Hey I heard some shouting a few minutes ago, you two weren't fighting again, right?"

Both of the boys looked at each other before looking back at me. Ethan rubbed the back of his head and Will looked at Ethan.

"Nothing happened Lins." Will said. "Ethan lost his ipod again and I helped him look for it after he cooled down." I saw Ethan give Will a hard glare, but it did affect him and he looked at me for an answer.

"Oh, ok. I just didn't want to have to call an ambulance again like the last fight." I said, both guys nodded before we headed back into the kitchen where Mr. Woodward was waiting for Mrs. Chabot to come down, with his sister beside him.

"Hey kids." Mr. Woodward's sister said to us, a sweet smile on her face.

"Hi Miss. Woodward." We all said.

"Let's not stay formal, you can call me Sophia." She said. We nodded and got up to the bar and waited for Mrs. Chabot to come down.

We didn't have to wait long though; we felt the floor shaking as her heavy footsteps descended form the stairs. Not only could I feel it threw the floor, but also threw the chair, the counter and threw the others when I grabbed their arms to keep myself from falling. She came down the stairs in a dress similar to the one that Constance wore form the movie 'Monster House', and was just as big as her too.

"Well I'm ready to go, but I will remind you that I will be back here by no later then tomorrow morning. Is that understood? And also you will behave and don't break anything and-"

"I think the kids understand what you're talking about Mrs. Chabot," Sophia said. "Now let's get on with our day, shall we?" Mrs. Chabot was about to say more when Sophia and Mr. Woodward came in and pushed her out the front door, Sophia called to us, "Be good kids, and see you tomorrow morning!" Then we hear the door shut and all I heard after that was the cheers of the boys.

* * * * *

I laid back on my bed now, exhausted form today. After the adults had left, Ethan and Will threw a huge party, celebrating our day alone without Mrs. Chabot. With her gone with had done many things that she would have never thought right with us, we spent most of our time outside in the pool, which we had no idea that Mr. Woodward and his adoptive sons even had a pool, but it was nice to relax.

The guys spent most of the day competing against one another to see who was better at different things in the water, and I was the judge for most of them. As for me, when the guys didn't need me to judge, I was working on my tan and enjoying the sun. Enjoying it while I could, after all, Haunted was going to be back tonight, to get one of the guys, and that was what worried me the most. How would they take it, and would they forgive me for not telling them in the first place?

"Hey Lins!" Ethan called. "Its starting to get dark, we better get going inside!"

"Ok!" I called back, grabbing my towel and heading in after him and Will. How had the day passed by so fast? We now only had less then twelve hours before Mrs. Chabot came back to annoy us- I mean look after us.

Heading back into the house, we didn't even bother with dinner, since the boys has rigged the pantry and taken a million snacks out there for us to have. We were too full and tired to do much of anything. We cleaned up the small mess we made in the kitchen and headed up to bed, heading to bed. Ethan pulled away the curtain so we could all see each other as we drifted to sleep. I was happy that I was able to sleep that night, but around three the next morning; I woke up to a sense of uneasiness. I sat up in my bed looking around the room, and that when I saw _him_. Haunted was back. He slowly floated into our room and looked over my way as I watched him.

"Be a good girl," I heard him whisper. Suddenly, he was by my side, I gasped as I looked at him again up close since our encounter yesterday morning.

"Pretend to be asleep young Lindsey, and after I wake him and get him to come down, then you may join us. You kept your word and so I shall keep mine, but keep in mind that there is still quiet a few others that I could just take from you, so behave." I nodded, tears slipping down the side of my face and he vanished, once again over at Ethan's side.

I didn't exactly see what he did to him, but what ever he did was fast and he disappeared and I hurried to be asleep while Ethan shot awake. I heard him gasping for his breath; Haunted must have gotten into his dream. I hurt me so much that I couldn't help him, that I couldn't say anything, or else I would lose them. Is this a feeling of love? Why does everything have to be confusing?

I heard Ethan get up and had over to the door. As soon as it closed, I got up and walked over to the door, following behind him. As soon as I got down to the bottom of the stairs, the door to the kitchen was already shut. I placed my ear up to the door and listened in.

"So now that I've gotten you, that leaves only one more of your group to go, little Will. Neither you nor Lindsey are to speak of this to him, or his death will be by my hands."

"What does Lindsey have to do with this?" Ethan said worriedly.

"My dear boy, she was the first of the three of you to be scared by me. And I told her exactly what I told you, tell anyone, and one of you or both would have been dead, right Lindsey?" Haunted said. I felt the doorknob unlock under my hand and it slowly opened. Ethan was on the other side, on the floor, the same spot I was in when I was here last night.

"At least you're lucky to have her hear with you now to help you deal with my little fun, she was all alone while I talked with her." Haunted said, the slowly he disappeared into the dark.

"That's why you were tired." Ethan said. "That guy kept you up all night." I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Are you mad at all that I didn't tell you about him?" I asked. Ethan shook his head.

"I would have done the same thing in your place Lins. I'm just glad your ok, but where did creepy go?"

"He went to rest during the day. When the sun is up is like his time to sleep, like night is for us."

"Ok, I get it, but now what?"

"We go back to bed an act like nothing happened tonight, like we never left, and we never saw him."

"Ok." He whispered. He helped pull me to my feet and I got pulled into his chest. I blushed beat red and my face was probably close to a hundred and fifty degrees. I felt Ethan let his fingers run over the sides of my face. We were so close that there was only centimeters between us. His eyes slowly began to shut, as well as I my own, were so close to each other that there was electricity flowing between us.

"Hey guys!" I heard Will yell. "Where are you? Its like four in the morning and you both are up."

Ethan and I pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes before Ethan called up back to him, "We're down here. We both got a little thirsty. We'll be right up."

Will must have excepted that answer because I heard him walk back up into the bedroom and close the door.

"We better head back up." Ethan said.

"Yeah, we better." We both headed up and got into Ethan's bed, for fear of seeing Haunted before sunrise.

"Goodnight." We both whispered as we felling to a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait people! Here in the next chapter! Enjoy!!!!**


End file.
